


Cas or Cassie

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets turned into a girl. How do the Winchesters deal with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas or Cassie

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my longest oneshots, and one of my crackiest and fluffiest. I swear, I don't know where this idea was spawned, but I'm sure someone, somewhere will love this. I love constructive criticism, so please comment. Hope you guys love it! <3

# Cas or Cassie

  
"CAS?!" Dean ran through the alley screaming. He came out to the lighted street to see a figure laying next to a street light across the abandoned street. 'Please be Cas, please be Cas' Dean closed in to see a young lady with bright blue eyes. She grabbed onto Dean. "Dean" her weak voice came out. Dean's eyes widened as he bent down to get a good look at her. Dark brown messy hair, thin frame, bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow, and those familiar thin lips. Oh hell no... This wasn't -- "Cas?!"  
Right when Dean and Cas made eye contact and Cas would confirm it was him, Sam rolled up in the impala. "HURRY!" Sam screamed. Dean didn't think twice, picking up Castiel's small feminine body, and putting them both in the backseat. Sam sped out of there, and as he was in the clear, he slowed down to normal speed levels. "I didn't expect a whole coven of witches. Just like...two." Dean nodded, still holding Cas in his lap. "It's rare to have a whole coven these days." Sam pulled into a motel. Sam then looked back at Dean and did a double take. "Who's that?" Dean looked down at his occupied lap, and back at Sam. "It's Cas."  
Sam just shook his head and left the car, promptly paying for a room and making his way back to the Impala. This gave Dean time to think with passed out female Cas on his lap. What the hell? How did this happen? Why is Cas-- "Dean" Dean's thoughts were interrupted by stirring Cas. His voice was so weak and not his scruffy, strong voice but his gentle, female one. "Dean... I feel different. My clothes are all baggy. What's happened to me?" Castiel was feeling his body, trying to find differences. He got to his chest and felt two relatively big lumps. Castiel's eyes went wide. Once Dean saw Sam come out and motion to the stairs, Dean picked up Cas and scooted out of the car.  
"Why do I have mammary... Why do I lack my... What's... How" "Cas, wait till we get to the room" Dean whispered carrying Cas up to the room. Cas unconsciously wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean swallowed hard. Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly Cas let out a hiss, sucking in breath. "What is it, babe?" Dean said, without thinking. Did I just call him babe? "My stomach feels weird." Sam opened the door for them. Dean put Cas down, when he looked at his arm he saw a drip of blood. "Cas, you got a wound." "It's no wound Dean"  
Cas wobbled off to the bathroom. Dean sat on the bed, waiting for him. Sam immediately passed out in the other bed closest to the door. Dean waited 10 minutes before getting up and knocking on the door. "Cas? You okay?" "Umm Dean, I uh..." Dean wanted to come in but Cas locked him out. "Dean I don't what's really going on." Dean then heard the door unlock. Cas was sitting on the toilet legs wide with blood on his hand. "I think I was internally injured! I may be dying. Dean, if this is my last night I'll--" "Your on your period." Dean pointed, feeling his stomach churn slightly. Cas looked up at him and his eyes squinted and held tilted in confusion "I don't have a punctuation problem, Dean." Dean giggled and bent down to look Cas up in his eyes.  
"No baby, it's..." Dean sighed first "... A woman bleeds through her vagina every 28 days or something like that." Cas smiled and shook his head. "Dean, I know what a menstruation is. I was here when that concept was created for perfect fertilization." Castiel crossed his legs and pouted "Sometimes I feel like you think I'm incompetent." Dean stood up, rinsing a wash cloth and bent back down to wipe Cas' hand. Cas looked down at him. "You know, you're something special, Dean Winchester." Dean looked up and smiled. "No chick flick, babe." What's with me calling him babe!? "So, sanitary napkins..." Cas sat up, looking serious. "Where do I go about getting that?" "Sit tight, I'll make a run to the pharmacy down the street. You look to weak to do much of anything."  
Cas nodded, not able to really angel mojo himself anywhere. Dean took about twenty minutes getting panties, bras, pads, medicine, and chocolates. He returned to see Cas pretty much wet and wrapped in a towel. "I decided to take a shower." Cas said, looking at the many bag Dean brought in excitedly. "Smart. Now you're more fresh." Dean smiled. Dean pulled out the bra first. "Okay so I guessed, but I thought this was the best fit for you." Dean pulled out a C cup, normal, black lace bra. Cas uncovered himself. Dean couldn't help but to revel in seeing Castiel's perfect, newly formed breasts. Dean hesitated for a minute. Holy hell... Don't get hard, don't get hard. Dean approached Cas, showing Cas how to put on a bra. "So, you put your arms through here, and strap it in the back, and adjust the shoulder straps. It's easier to strap it first and pull it over you like a shirt. I see most girls do that anyways..." Cas listened intently.  
Dean then stepped back and took a look. "How's it feel?" "Alleviating. My back was hurting a little. I see why these were invented." Dean smiled and nodded, dipping into the bags again. He pulled out a underwear and a pad. "Okay Castiel, pay attention closely. You put this here, it's sticky so it'll stick on, and then you roll it up and throw it away and change it every 4 hours, sometimes earlier if you feel gross or it feels wet. Also..." Dean pulled out flush-able feminine wipes "makes sure your clean between every change, and you wont feel so gross." Castiel nodded, admiring how Dean knew all of this and didn't have a little sister or anything. Dean must be fond of taking care of everyone... Even women Castiel thought to himself. He almost pouted in automatic jealousy but he decided to ignore that feeling.  
Castiel pulled up the already padded panty, feeling protected. " What about the pain? It's pretty unbearable." Castiel asked, holding his stomach again. Dean nodded, never doubting the pain level of cramps again. Dean pulled out a Midol and shook it at Castiel. "Okay. That's everything I need. Not too hard." Cas said reassuring himself, and Dean also threw a snickers at him. Cas lit up like a Christmas tree. "Dean, you didn't have to. I appreciate the gesture." Castiel practically fell into Dean's arm in a warm embrace. Holy shit. Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I like this? No no no... Dean tried to calm down. Cas cleared his throat and sat up, tilting his head again "I'm weak but I can still read your thoughts generally while I'm touching you. Why do I make you nervous?" Holy crap. No. He knows. Shit. Screwed. So screwed. "Y-y-you don't make me nervous C-Castiel." "Sure I don't." The sass in Cas was strong. He yawned. Castiel laid back in the bed. "I'll sleep in the impala." "No you wont" Cas held out his small hand toward Dean.  
"Sleep with me, please. You're so much warmer than I am right now, it'd be nice." Cas innocently smiled. Dean nodded. Now, Dean, behave. He...she...she! Is on her period. She doesn't want to play, she wants to sleep. Just be her teddy bear. We'll sort the rest out in the morning." Dean discipline-talked himself, while getting comfortable, taking off his shirt, and snuggling up to Cas under the cover. Cas laid his head on Dean's chest and sighed. Cas then got a brief look at Dean's thoughts. Cas started talking, still resting on Dean's chest. "Ya know, it's really inappropriate you want to have sex with me just because I'm a girl." "That's not it at all, Castiel." Dean said, slightly gripping Cas a little tighter. Cas searched in Dean's mind a little more, proving he wasn't lying. "It's not the first time I felt this way." Cas sat up a little, in surprise. "Really?" She said excitedly. Sam let out a 'I'm being disturbed' snore and rolled over. Dean held Cas' head, looked into her eyes in the moonlight, then put pressure on it, bringing her back down to his chest. He sighed comfortably, wrapping his arms around her. Cas was out in no time. I love you, you idiot. Dean thought.  
I know Castiel's thoughts responded back.  
\---  
"It's a common spell." Sam said, reading one of the books he found on witches. Dean was sitting on the bed eating a burger and watching the local television they offered and Cas was sitting on Sam's bed, brushing his hair that he just seemed frustrated with. "How long does it last?" Castiel asked as he was yanking the brush down his knotted uncontrollable hair. "Cas, brush it when you wash it, when it's wet." Dean said to him. Castiel threw the brush at the wall in anger. Sam quickly dodged the brush that headed for him. "Dammit Cas" Sam said, looking his way in confusion. "How long does the damn spell last?! And why does it suppress my abilities as an angel? I want this to be over!" Cas screamed now lying back, tears filling his eyes. Dean and Sam shared eye contact.

Dean then went to Sam's bed, scooting next to Cas, sitting up and looking down on him. Without a word, Cas sits up and snuggle into him, wrapping her body as much as she can on Dean. Dean just held her back. Sam had a look on his face of surprise but then it quickly turned to amusement. "Since when--" "Nothing is going on, Sam." "Sure." "Sam!" Cas then looked up at Dean, with tears flowing down her cheeks "So...this is nothing to you?" Why am I so emotional? Cas thought to himself. "No baby, Sam's just a weirdo." "Baby?" "Samuel!" Dean warned. Even Cas was surprised. Dean took a deep breath, Sam went back to the book but still not wiping that grin off his face. "It says here, even the most powerful witch can't make it last longer than a month. Average witches about two weeks and a new witch about a day or two. So who knows, Cas, you could be cured later this evening." Cas nodded into Dean's shoulder, still silently crying. Dean could feel how wet his shirt was getting.  
"What can I do?" Dean said, almost to himself too. He felt pretty hopeless that Cas was in a state of devastation and emotional discontent...or that's how Cas summed it up to in his head. "It's still my birthday" Cas said looking up at Dean. Dean was confused and so was Sam. "I want you to kiss me." Cas said closing his eyes. Dean looked at Sam who looked at Dean who looked back at Cas. "Sam, Cas isn't allowed to watch anymore of that Twilight crap." Cas' mouth gaped open in horror. "But it makes me feel better!" "No, it turns you into a diva. " Dean then pulled Cas up on his feet. He went to his side of the room and threw on his jacket. "You need air, you need sunshine. "  
"Taking Cassie out on a date?" Sam teased. Dean had enough. He marched straight to Sam but Sam knew what was coming. Sam put his head down on the desk. Dean yanked him from the desk and threw him on the bed, he gently...well, not super gently, but not enough to hurt him, slap Sam around and poked at his ribs tickling him and yet hurting him enough. "Gonna stop, little brother? Gonna stop gonna stop?" Dean kept repeating. "Okay! i give!" Sam said, out of breath. Dean got off of him, and watched as Castiel put on the new jeans and t shirt Dean bought her early that morning. "You're such a sadist, Dean." Sam said, holding his ribs. "You like it, masochist." "I'll never understand you two's gratification in sexual harassment toward each other." Cas said, in a huff. "Cranky" Sam said under his breath. "She's my cranky, so hush." Sam nodded, but then he realized what Dean said and before he could comment they were out the door.  
\--  
Dean and Cas walked by each other at the local park. "These small towns always have nice parks." Cas commented admiring the grass and trees and empty trail. Little squirrels and birds were busy doing nature's thing. Cas seemed to admire it all, he always loved nature, and this time was no different. Dean seemed to stare more at Cas when Cas was gazing at a butterfly or giggling at a squirrel's antics. Dean thought that was the most beautiful he's ever seen Cas, even before Cas was a girl, it just showed how innocent and perfect he was right at that moment. "Cas, when this is all over, I want to go up in the mountains with you." Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes. That goddamned expression is going to kill me. Does he...she... even know how cute she is right now? "I'll take you up where the bees and hummingbirds and owls will come greet us in the morning and we can go on long walks and go fishing and relax. I've always wanted to spend that kind of forever with you Cas." Dean was being brave. Cas looked down at his feet and smiled shyly. "Dean, that sounds like a proposal." Cas looked up at Dean who looked away just then. "What if it was? Even after you turn back." Dean looked down at Cas. Cas stopped in his tracks.  
They stared at each other for quite some time. "I'll do it, Dean." "You'll do what?" Dean said, testing his boundaries. "I'll marry you." "How sweet!" Both Dean and Cas were surprised by the sudden intrusion. A sweet little old lady with her walker came up behind them, listening to their conversation a few minutes ago. "Why boy, she's a keeper. And you two make such a lovely couple." Cas smiled, wrapping his arm around Dean's torso. "Thank you so much." "He doesn't say much, does he?" "It's all implied." Cas nodded to the lady. "Well you two enjoy your afternoon. Congratulations again" and she went on her marry way going opposite of Dean and Cas. "Well that was.." "..interesting" Cas finished his sentence. "We should head back to the hotel." Cas nodded. This time, they held hands as they returned to the motel.  
–  
"Guys, glad your back!" Sam said, almost out of breath. "Why so you can poke more fun at us?" "No, because I found a picture of the leader of the coven." Cas and Dean both go to Sam as he showed them the picture. Cas then exclaimed "that's that little old lady that told us that we made a good couple." Sam snorted in amusement. Dean glared. "We need to find her." "I've got an address." They practically raced to the car. Sam drove. Dean was in the passenger seat and Cas was in the backseat, crossed legs. Dean couldn't help using the mirror to look back at Castiel, who knew and smiled back at him. Dean gently smiled too. Sam noticed the silent yet sweet looks they were sharing and decided to belt out “CASTIEL AND DEANY SITTING IN A TREE!” Dean shot a deadly look at Sam who smiled and said “Can't mess with the driver.” Sam then pulled up to a normal looking neighborhood. He double took a house number and said “This is it.” Dean immediately walked out of the car, and walked up to the door, before he hit the doormat, an invisible force held him back.

Castiel was able to pass and rang the doorbell. “Dean, what's wrong?” “I can't move any further.” “It's because those with ill intentions cannot come into my house.” The old lady appeared in front of Castiel. Castiel jumped slightly but she smiled down at the little lady. “We just have some questions.” Sam said, standing next to Castiel. Dean rolled his eyes. “WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN'T” “Do NOT raise your voice in my house! Your energy will not disrupt the positive energy these two are feeling! Now...” The little witch said, standing in front of Dean while Cas and Sam stood back. She put her hand on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly a feeling of peace swept over him, his muscles all loosened and relaxed. He stared at her wide eyed and then with a more relaxed look glanced toward Castiel. He held out his hand and Cas gladly took it, pulling him up to where he was standing. “There, that was a natural gesture wasn't it?” Dean nodded. The witch began walking into her house “He really doesn't speak much. Come in come in, sit down, make yourself comfortable. I'll start the tea. You may have more questions than you think.”

As the three walked into the house, they saw the house had many nick knacks, filled with items and flowers. Many things interested the three, but they found a vacant couch and all three just sat silently. Dean didn't let go of Castiel's hand, and began rubbing Cas' knuckles with his thumb. “Oh, goodness. Ditey~ Honey~ Come meet some good people.” The old lady yelled upstairs. “Coming grand mama.” “You have a grand daughter?” Sam asked, taking the tea and saying a silent thank you. She spoke while passing out the rest of the tea. “Yes, she's very young. Still clumsy. Still thinks she rules the roost.” “I DO NOT!” The little girl stomped one foot down, and crossed her arms. Dean took a good look at her. She wore a cute little flower dress and had a bow in her long, brunette hair. She had green eyes in the right eye, and blue in the other. How cute she looked. Dean automatically wanted to protect and love her. “I want a daughter.” Dean said to himself but everyone else heard. Castiel looked at him with wide eyes. Dean immediately covered his mouth. “Yes, well, in my house nothing is a secret.” The little girl stood next to the rocking chair of her grandmothers'.

“Hi Cassie~” The little girl said, waving briefly with a bright smile. “She grand mama, I told you it'd work!” She gave her a dark glance. The little girl pouted. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have changed them but they took too long.” “It wasn't yours to interfere in.” Dean, Sam, and Cas all felt uncomfortable listening to them. “So...are you the one who changed me?” He asked the little girl. She nodded. “Aphrodite is sorry.” The old witch began to speak. The little girl shook her head, leaving her mother's side and planted herself in Dean's lap. “I did it because you and him didn't say you loved each other fast enough.” “Hm?” Dean asked, looking up at her, wrapping his arms around her gently, unconsciously. “You needed a nudge.” She poked Dean's nose. “And you needed a reason for him to say it first. Even if it was as dumb as being a girl.” She poked Cas' nose next. “APHRODITE!” The whole house shook when the old lady lost her cool. She immediately held her arms around Dean's neck, he held onto her too. “Hey, it's okay.” Dean spoke, standing up and still holding the little girl. Cas watched as he did this rather naturally.

“She's a new witch so it'll wear off like, tomorrow, wont it?” “Yes but” The old witch sighed. “Her gift is to find people who will fall in love or are already in love, and 'improve' their 'status'.” She shook her head. The little girl turned her head and stuck her tongue out. “What she doesn't know is that's cherub’s jobs, and she'll be hunted if she keeps doing this, especially at her age.” Aphrodite heard all this in the crook of Dean's neck. “So, I want to suppress her powers until she's old enough to... handle herself.” “What age is that?” Dean asked, rubbing Aphrodite's back, whom was falling asleep. “18 ideally.” After about a half hour they talked about who they were, how they'd come about, and the other two witches that also lived in the house.

“So, Ms. Astria” Sam spoke finally, after about an hour of observing “why here, of all places?” “It's so peaceful here. Even angels are drawn to this little town.” Cas nodded. Dean was still holding little Aphrodite whom was fast asleep in his arms. “You're an angel right?” Astria asked, gesturing to Cas. Castiel nodded. “Your powers being suppressed, that's not us. Something else, or someone else is doing it.” Cas thought. “Could it be because I'm fallen?” Astria thought. “No, your grace is still strong and I've helped many fallen and un-fallen angels before, and it never suppressed your powers.” “So, that night, when Cas turned into a girl... were you the witches who were chasing us? There's witches killing couples in this town.” Astria stood up, in disbelief. “No. God please don't let it be...” “Is it, Ember and Moira?” Sam asked, standing up slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Astria looked up in horror. “Take Castiel and Dean back to the hotel. Dean take Aphrodite too. Sam, I'll need you back here. We can fight them off together.” Dean stood up, in panic. “What do you mean?” “They haven't been home in weeks, I thought they were just...traveling, but...” Astria rubbed her stomach. “A witch knows when something's gone awry.”

Without much warning, everyone heard a loud flutter. Everyone looked toward it to see another unexpected angel. “Hello world, Gabe's back.” Gabriel winking at them. “Astria! Long time no see.” Gabriel said hugging his old friend. “You... know each other?” Cas asked. Gabriel looked back and his eyes were wide. “Oh, Cassie boy... or should I say, girl.” Gabriel covered his mouth and laughed. Suddenly, Aphrodite woke up. “Dean.” She said, Dean looked at her, rubbing her back and smiling “Look who's up.” She yawned briefly and pointed to Gabriel. “You're in love with uncle Sam!” Aphrodite screamed. Sam looked embarrassed, Gabriel's face fell, and Astria face palmed. Gabriel then heard a loud slam. “No time to address that.” Gabriel touched Cas' and Dean's foreheads and suddenly Dean, Cas, and Aphrodite were in the hotel room. “What? What? How?” “I know why you don't like that, Dean. I'm gonna--” Cas ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. Aphrodite was fine. Dean put her down and she immediately welled up in tears. “What's wrong?” Dean asked sitting down on the bed and looking at her. “Did he send us here cause I said something bad?” She snuffed and wiped her face. Dean hugged her. “No, little one. He sent us here to protect us.” “My sisters aren't bad are they? I know they don't like normal people but that doesn't make them bad, right?”

–

Everyone in the hotel was asleep. Suddenly Sam and Gabe walk in to tell them that Ember and Moira had their powers stripped away from them. Sam looked at his bed and said “Awwww”. He saw Dean snuggled up to Aphrodite, who wore Dean's shirt as a nightie, Aphrodite in the middle, snuggled up to Cas, and Cas and Dean interlocking their arms. Sam wondered if Dean would think of quitting hunting to have a family like this. Aphrodite woke up and crawled out of Dean and Cas' arms. “Uncle Sam.” She crawled and reached her arms out. Sam smiled and picked her up. Gabe watched as he interacted with the little girl. “Hey, how bout before we take you home, we go out for breakfast?” “Mkay!” Her little face lit up. Sam put her down, heading to the bathroom to wash up. “Ya know, you're...good at that.” Gabe said, scratching the back of his head. “A compliment? From the trickster? What an honor!” Sam said, giggling, closing the bathroom door. At the same time Aphrodite was bouncing on Dean and Cas to wake them up. Dean smiled and rolled over. “No, up! Up!” Cas laughed. Grabbed her and tickled her. “What a trouble maker!” She laughed and laughed. Cas got tired and stopped. “Go put back on your dress and wash your face.” “Mmkay!” She said. Cas sat up, rubbing his face. His? Wait. He looked at his hands, they were rough, and slightly big again. “I'm back.” Cas said to himself. Dean then crawled closer to him in his sleep. “You changed last night when you fell asleep.” He said groggily. “Yeah, um, me and Sam helped Astria take on those two witches. They fought well, but they had their powers permanently stripped.” Gabriel said, still just standing in front of the door. “Sam is getting ready, he wants to take Aphrodite out for breakfast before we take her home.”

“Oh...” Dean nodded, sitting up, feeling more awake. He felt a little heart broken. He had to take the most wonderful girl of his life back home. Dean shot Cas a serious look “We need to find a way to have a daughter.” Cas looked at him surprised. “You still want us? To be well... us? Together?” “I already told you. It was never the gender. Although you being helpless and really light helped.” Dean winked. “Well, you still are helpless and really light.” “Excuse me?” Cas smiled, smashing a pillow on Dean's head. “I'm kidding.” He smiled back, wrapping his arms around Cas' torso. He laid a gentle kiss on Cas' now male-lips. They felt no different, Cas felt no different in his arms, and Cas was still Cas.

The mystery was over... the witches were subdued, and now everything was the way it needed to be.

 


End file.
